Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-7})^{10}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-7})^{10} = 9^{(-7)(10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-7})^{10}} = 9^{-70}} $